To be remembered
by laviedoitcontinuer
Summary: White, a young female Pokemon trainer, sets off on a life changing journey with her two best friends. When she meets a mysterious man named N, she is forced to put her feelings and fear aside to save the Pokemon of Unova.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the white capped waves that crashed on the pier of Nuvema. The sky was black, a few more

hours it would be morning. Sleep was not an option due to her racing mind.

Lost in thought she wandered to the very lake her father used to look out apon when he was also

sleepless, anxious, restless. She was now ready to leave this small town. Although she wasnt sure she

was ready for the journey she would be going on in only a short amount of time. White had grown up on

the stories of fantastic pokemon trainers, saving whole lands from the destruction of villians and

Pokemon thought only to be myth. Everyone she knew dreamed to be the next big story, the next hero.

Looking over that water she wanted only to float away from all of the pressure to be someone great. 


	2. Chapter 2

The last of the Woobat vanished with the darkness as the Pidove greeted the first ray of morning sun. White dashed back to her house knowing the town would be awake soon ready to say their goodbyes to her, Bianca and Cheren. She had only minutes to get herself ready before her best friends would arive. She didn't want them to know how afraid she was for the day they had been saying would be the best day of their lives. Sitting on her bed, for the last time, she took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. "White" a low voice mumbled from outside her door, followed by two quick taps. She lept up just as Cheren pushed the door open. He was trying to keep cool, but White could see the hidden smile across his face. "It's time" He said clearly grinning now pulling out a small blue box from behind his back. White instantly looked away from the box in a panic. Cheren noticed and gave her a confused look. Before he could question her, White blurted out "Where is Bianca ?". "She's late, as always" Cheren answered rolling his eyes. "WHITE" a high pitched female voice shouted from outside the room. White and Cheren cringed at the loudness of Biancas voice. "Sorry I'm late guys ? Oh my gosh are they here ? Let me see the Pokemon ! I can't believe today is the day !" Bianca managed to say all in one breath. "Well lets get to it !" Cheren began, a spark of excitment in his voice. "WAIT !" Bianca interrupted. "It's whites house, she picks first !". White looked up horrified, slowly reaching her hand twords the direction of the blue box. Three red balls lay inside. She closed her eyes and gently grabbed one holding it tight in her hand. She zoned out as Bianca and Cheren picked their Pokemon. "White, white !" They said shaking her snaping out of her back to reality. "Are you alright ?". "Yes of course !" She said with false enthusiasm. "I just can't wait to see my Pokemo..." "Let's battle !" Bianca cut in. "No ! No no no absolutely not ! This is no place for a battle !" Cheren said in a serious tone. Bianca looked to White and smiled tossing her Pokeball in the air , with a flash of blinding white light realesing a small blue, white faced creature. Bianca shreaked excitedly. "Oshawott" said Cheren, having knowledge of most Pokemon. "A water type". White staired in complete silence at the small creature for a moment, bringing her eyes down to the Pokeball laying in her hand. She tossed it in the air, another bright blinding flash. Two large brown eyes surrounded by a narrow face covored in light green scales appeared. Whites mouth opened slowly, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Looking into the face of the small Pokemon, Cheren began to speak. "Snivey, a grass type." White was speechless. With one last bright flash, Cherens Pokemon now stood along side the others, a small Orange creature with a funny nose. Cheren announced it was called a Tepig, fire type. The three stood for a moment doing nothing other than admiring their new Pokemon friends.. Bianca broke the silence. "Let's battle !" She said again still looking at her Oshawott, grinning. 


End file.
